dagedar_tv_series_sfandomcom-20200213-history
DaGeDar TV Series Season 1 Episodes
Season 1 of the DaGeDar TV Series has 52 episodes. Episodes Episode 1: "DaGeDar..." Mitsuo and Shuichi find their DaGeDar on their way home from school. Megumi and Noburu explain the mysteries and powers that the DaGeDar possess, as well as the threat to the DaGeDar. They find the first four members of the Crystal Collectors, but cannot find the last two members. Episode 2: "The Crystal Collectors, Complete" The team sets out to look for the last two members. They find them and explain the importance of their quest. Now, with the team fully assembled they head off to get their equipment for the adventure ahead. Episode 3: "Dag-Runner Danger" The team meets up with the two mechanics who help them build their Dag-Runners. They scavenge for parts and fight their first Dag-Battles. Another crystal piece was collected, and they start off on their adventure. Episode 4: "A Village in Need" The team wanders upon a village being destroyed by Terralian Black Army soldiers headed by Slyther and Gorgun. After a tough battle, the enemy retreats and the village is saved. Now, being praised as heroes the village elders lead the collectors on a short journey to a crystal piece. Episode 5: "Crystal Conundrum" The team finds the village crystal, but it is stolen overnight by Slyther and Gorgun. Kouta battles Gorgun for possession of the crystal. Kouta defeats him, but the team is blindsided when they find out the crystal was already transported to the Terralian Black Army ship. Episode 6: "Shopping Mall Brawl" After getting a lead from Megumi and Noburu, the team sends Chiharu, Haruna, and Kazuko to retrieve five crystals pieces. After battling with Slyther and Gorgun, the girls were defeated. Now the collectors have formulated a plan by which to intercept the lost crystals. Episode 7: "Outsmarted" Mitsuo, Shuichi, and Hisoka successfully forced Slyther and Gorgun out of the city, where the ambush was waiting. After they were defeated, Slyther and Gorgun broke their promise and sent the crystals to their ship. Mitsuo blames the team’s misfortune on himself and as a result sets off, alone. Episode 8: "The Struggle Within" Mitsuo goes off to gather himself after recent events. He finds a new DaGeDar and realizes just how important his leadership is. Meanwhile, Shuichi leads the team in finding five crystal pieces. Episode 9: "The Crystal Catcher" The team goes back to the mechanic shop, where they receive a massive ship to help with traveling on their journey. They call it the Crystal Catcher and use it to head to Palatino Island, where they pinpointed the location of several crystal pieces. Episode 10: "Palatino Ploy" The team splits up to collect crystals pieces around Palatino Island. They find 29 crystal pieces, but Slyther and Gorgun find the collectors and kidnap Toshihiro. Now, the team needs to figure out a way to get him back. Episode 11: "Another Enemy?" The team rescued Toshihiro from Slyther and Gorgun. They decided to split up, one group going back to the mechanics to get communication devices, while the other searches for more crystal pieces. The second group found a man injured by thugs, which eventually led them to the Red Velvet Corporation in Velvet City. Episode 12: "A New Ally" Toshihiro, Hisoka, and Kouta, all battled with Isamu, Izumi, and Iwao. They defeated them, only after a new boy showed up. His name was Junichi, and he decided to travel with the team for the meantime. Episode 13: "Catastrophic Capture" Haruna and Kazuko gather all the communication devices and proceed to try to collect some crystals to prove their value. To redeem themselves, Slyther and Gorgun were ordered to capture these two members. They defeated them in battle, and as a result, capture them and the crystals they had obtained. Episode 14: "Red Velvet Rescue" Isamu, Izumi, and Iwao stole Freshmon and Gangal, during the night. Mitsuo, Shuichi, Chiharu, Toshihiro, Hisoka, Kouta, and Junichi all broke into the Red Velvet Corporation building to rescue them and succeeded in doing so. Now they need to find a way to break Freshmon out of the glass container he was put in. Episode 15: "Intelligent Escape" Haruna and Kazuko escaped from the Terralian Black Army ship. Shaziki and Swahilio freed Freshmon from the glass container. Now, with the Terralian Black Army and the Crystal Collectors together, an epic battle is about to begin. Episode 16: "Dag-Battle Showdown" The Crystal Collectors engage in an all-out battle with the Terralian Black Army. The Terralian Black Army defeated them and as a result took 22 of their crystal pieces. After some turmoil within the team they decided to go to a sacred place to become stronger as a team and have their DaGeDar become stronger. Episode 17: "Hidden Powers" The team goes off to a sacred place to become stronger as a team. In addition to this, they each tap into a hidden power that was dormant in each of the DaGeDar. Haruna and Kazuko were not able to tap into their DaGeDar’s hidden powers, because they were still captured by the Black Terralian Army. Episode 18: "Stowaways" While the enemy is distracted, Haruna and Kazuko get their DaGeDar back from the Terralian Black Army Ship and then go off to tap into their DaGeDar’s hidden powers, while the others head off to look for more crystals. Kimura and Ozora are found hiding on the Crystal Catcher and they use Insaniac to tear the ship apart before fleeing the scene. The Crystal Catcher lands at the base of a mountain, where Megumi, Noburu and Junichi will repair the ship, while the others trek up the mountain to find the crystals. Episode 19: "Mountain Mutations" While on the mountain, they ran into Ogri, with an army of mutated animals and Terralian Black Army Soldiers. They were defeated and lost ten crystals. Chiharu got her second DaGeDar, and Haruna and Kazuko came back to the ship, which was fully repaired. Episode 20: "The Island in the Hurricane" The team travels back to Palatino Island after a mysterious hurricane destroyed and goes into the eye of the hurricane to investigate the cause. They find a Witch Doctor under the command of Navarina who uses a magic staff to control the environment. They defeat the Witch Doctor and save Palatino Island, but the Terralian Black Army got 20 crystal pieces, and Junichi stayed behind to help the citizens of Palatino Island. Episode 21: "Denison Disaster" The team arrives at Denison City where they find a group of young kids playing with DaGeDar. The DaGeDar go missing and the boys of the team, headed by Shuichi go searching for them. The boys run into Isamu, Izumi, and Iwao, who had taken the DaGeDar, and defeat them in a 3 v 3 battle, to get the DaGeDar back. Episode 22: "Farming Fools Gold" The team detects a big crystal deposit at a large farm and find out that Slyther and Gorgun are using a machine to make fake crystal pieces. Mitsuo goes undercover as a Terralian Black Army robot to destroy the machine, while the rest of the group distracts them. Lord Peladonian has put Slyther and Gorgun on a tight leash, preventing them from going out alone. Episode 23: “The Village in the Forest” The team detects a large deposit of crystals in a village in the forest. They run into Rokuro and he explains that his village has been terrorized by forest raiders. The team helps him save his village, and as a result are given the 15 crystals located in the village. Episode 24: “A Temporary Alliance” The Terralian Black Army form a temporary alliance with the Red Velvet Corporation, so that both groups get what they want. Toshio Ito and his men attack the Crystal Collectors, but get defeated only after Megumi and Noburu step in. Now, Toshio Ito and his men along with Ogri set out to capture Megumi and Noburu. Episode 25: “Reunion” The team goes back to their home town to recoup and visit their family and friends. While there they find out that DaGeDar has become very popular with a class in school dedicated to it. They play competitions with their classmates, but do not know the danger that is about to happen. Episode 26: “The Temple of Ghosts” Megumi and Noburu evade their captors and escape to the mechanic shop where they will stay hidden, while the team goes off in search of crystals. On their way to a large deposit, Hisoka splits off to gather a smaller one and finds himself in an ancient Japanese temple ruled by the ghosts that lived their long ago. He defeats them in battle allowing their spirits to rest, and also finds his second DaGeDar. Episode 27: “Gassy Situation” Peladonian sends Vishkar, Slyther, and Gorgun to trap the Crystal Collectors in an abandoned research facility filled with poisonous gas. The team manages to fake their demise but escape when Megumi, Noburu, and the mechanics come to their aid. Thinking that the Crystal Collectors are destroyed, the Terralian Black Army is happy with this accomplishment. Episode 28: “Divide and Hide” The Crystal collectors pick up Junichi and Rokuro to help them on their quest and the Terralian Black Army, believing the Crystal Collectors are gone, send unsupervised robot squads to collect the crystals. The Crystal Collectors secretly divide into three groups to gain information in numerous areas. They discover a mysterious new Dag-Battler trying to capture crystals, Kouta gets his second DaGeDar, the Terralian Black Army may realize they did not perish, and the Red Velvet Corporation has a meeting with an arms dealer over an army of tech robot soldiers. Episode 29: “The Mysterious Stranger” The Crystal Collectors decide to ambush the arms dealer and clone themselves as him. In order to do this, they need the mechanics to build a cloning device which will take a few hours. In the meantime, they decide to find this mysterious Dag-Battler, and eventually corner him, finding out his name is Nagaharu and he is on a similar quest to them. Episode 30: “Pitstop Peril” The Crystal Collectors cloned the arms dealer and discovered the robots being transported in a transport unit. They lit the vehicle on fire and destroyed the tech soldier army. However, Toshio Ito, eventually took over the arms dealer’s hideout and has the workers building more tech soldiers in secret. Episode 31: “Battle! For the Ultra-Crystal” The Crystal Collectors and the Terralian Black Army met at the location the first of five ultra-crystals. A Dag-battle showdown took place to decide which side would claim it. After the first six battles the score was 3 to 3, with one battle left to decide which side would win. Episode 32: “Behold, The General” For the last battle of the showdown, Shuichi, along with Hisoka, and Rokuro face General Trakenite. Shuichi knows there is some connection between himself and General Trakenite. In the end General Trakenite defeated all three with ease and claimed the ultra-crystal. Episode 33: “Mediterranean Mayhem” The Crystal Collectors travel to the Mediterranean Sea in the hope that an ultra-crystal will be there. They find there is an overpopulation of fish and that an ultra-crystal must be the source of it. They end up finding around 1000 crystal pieces and Nagaharu battles and defeats Slyther and Gorgun for possession of the second ultra-crystal. Episode 34: “Deceit” Kimura and Ozora pretend to own an ultra-crystal to attract the Crystal Collectors. They hope to gain Dag-Runners by defeating Mitsuo and Shuichi in a Dag-Battle. After Insaniac loses to Fresh-Mon and Jagg, Kimura and Ozora reveal they do not have any crystals and as a result decide to head to Denison City to gain Dag-Runner’s on their own. Episode 35: “Dag-Nection Strike” Ogri is sent out to split the Crystal Collectors up and have a battle to claim 1000 crystals. After being trapped in a cave, Chiharu and Rokuro battle Ogri and claim a stunning defeat after pulling off a Dag-Nection Strike. A Dag-Nection Strike happens when two DaGeDar are at the brink of defeat and have a connection that allows them to gain back some power and unleash it in a furious strike. Episode 36: “Uyeno’s Undercover” Toshio Ito convinces the Uyeno twins to go undercover as part of the Crystal Collectors, to steal their DaGeDar, that they believe are going to be copies and then returned. They join the team and decide to have a battle on the Crystal Catcher’s new Virtual Dag-Arena simulator. The twins use Uccubi, fake DaGeDar given to them by Toshio Ito, but lose in a match against Toshihiro and Junichi. Episode 37: “Thieves in the Night” The Uyeno twins stole Junichi, Rokuro, and Nagaharu’s DaGeDar overall several nights. The Crystal Collectors try to figure out who stole these and eventually, Hisoka discovers the twins trying to escape. They battle for possession of the DaGeDar and Hisoka loses the battle, as well as his DaGeDar after Isamu, Izumi, and Iwao show up. Episode 38: “Counterfeit Deal” The Crystal Collectors disguise themselves as a black-market consumer looking to purchase the DaGeDar that had been stolen. They decide to send the mechanics undercover as wealthy siblings to exchange counterfeit money for the DaGeDar. After realizing the mistake Toshio Ito sends Isamu, Izumi, and Iwao out to try to catch them. Episode 39: “Scientific Setback” Toshihiro decides to venture out at night in search of crystals and discovers an abandoned research facility, where he discovers a scientist living there, who is trying to restore life into a DaGeDar he found in the facility. After helping the scientist get an alternative power source to power his machine, other than the crystals that had previously been powering it, the scientist decided to give Toshihiro his second DaGeDar as well as the 10 crystals. He further aids him in rescuing his co scientists who were lost during an experiment and saves the research facility from being destroyed. Episode 40: “The Secret Map” The Crystal Collectors figure out there DaGeDar can see the locations of the Ultra-Crystals when looking at the map they found with the Ultra-Crystal they have. They figure out that they must go to a rainforest, mountain, and desert to retrieve the last Ultra-Crystals and split up to accomplish this. The Terralian Black Army also finds out and splits there group up to collect the Ultra-Crystals as well. Episode 41: “Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 1” Chiharu, Toshihiro, Haruna, and Kazuko went to the desert to find one of the remaining Ultra-Crystals. They were met by Navarina and Vishklar and battled to determine who would get the crystal. The Crystal Collectors won the battle after pulling off a 4-Dag Dag-Nection Strike and Chiharu and Toshihiro got level 2 ability cards in the process. Episode 42: “Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 2” Shuichi, Hisoka, Junichi, and Rokuro went to the rainforest to find one of the remaining Ultra-Crystals. They were met by Ogri and battled to determine who would get the crystal. The Crystal Collectors won the battle after Shuichi used his level 1 and level 2 ability cards together and Hisoka got a level 2 ability card. Episode 43: “Ultra-Crystal Chaos, Part 3” Mitsuo, Kouta, and Nagaharu went to the mountain to find one of the remaining Ultra-Crystals. They were met by Slyther and Gorgun and battled to determine who would get the crystal. The Crystal Collectors won the battle after Mitsuo got his level 3 ability card and finished them off and Kouta got a level 2 ability card. Episode 44: “Wish Us Luck” The Crystal Collectors return home and say their final goodbyes before they head off on their final mission. They reunite with family members and class mates and a little girl and little boy male an appearance. Now, they head off to the ship to train before their excursion. Episode 45: “Spar in the Simulator” The Crystal Collectors and their friends had a sparring tournament in the Virtual Dag-Arena Simulator. They strengthened their skills and got stronger in the process. Douglas and Gregory each received a fake DaGeDar. Episode 46: “Looking Back” The Crystal Collectors looked back on their previous adventures. They realized how strong they have become since setting out. Now, they must prepare for their final battle that awaits them soon. Episode 47: “Preparing for What’s Ahead” The Crystal Collectors recruit Kimura and Ozora to help in the fight against the Terralian Black Army. Lord Peladonian outfits his guys with Dag-Armor and a new group of robots that can summon fake DaGeDar. Haruna and Kazuko tell everyone that they are going to leave the Crystal Collectors after the final battle to learn about their rare elements but will be allies in the future. Episode 48: “The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 1” The Crystal Collectors follow the Terralian Black Army ship through a rift between dimensions. They land in the ship and split up into groups to navigate the many floors of the ship. They now begin their ascend to the throne room to claim the last Ultra-Crystal, build the Mecha Crystal Cannon and defeat the Terralian Black Army. Episode 49: “The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 2” Kimura, Ozora, Douglas, and Gregory take on robots on the first floor; Junichi, Rokuro, and Nagaharu take on Slyther and Gorgun on the second floor; Chiharu, Haruna, Kazuko, and mechanic girl take on Ogri on the third floor. Toshihiro, Hisoka, Kouta, and mechanic boy take on Navarina and Vishklar on the fourth floor. Mitsuo, Shuichi, Megumi, and Noburu make it to the final floor where Lord Peladonian and General Trakenite await. Shuichi starts his battle with General Trakenite and gets a level 3 ability card. Episode 50: “The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 3” The Crystal Collectors and their friends defeat all the floors except the last, where Shuichi is still fighting General Trakenite and Mitsuo has begun his battle with Lord Peladonian. All the Crystal Collectors got their level 3 ability cards. Now they all are watching and waiting to see the outcome of the battles. Episode 51: “The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 4” After a while of battling Shuichi defeats General Trakenite after using a level 3, level 2, and level 1 ability card. Later, Mitsuo defeats Lord Peladonian by combining level 3, level 2, and level 1 ability cards in addition to gaining a mysterious armor himself. However, the Terralian Black Army gear up for one last attack with all their level 3 ability cards. Episode 52: “The Final Fight! Battle for it All, Part 5” The Terralian Black Army unleash a massive attack using all the level 3 ability cards, but the Crystal Collectors form a strong bond and perform a never done 8 Dag Dag-Nection Strike to defeat them. The Crystal Collectors get the last Ultra-Crystal and with it they build the Mecha Crystal Cannon and destroy the Terralian Black once and for all. Now, with their quest complete they say their goodbyes and prepare for the adventures ahead, not knowing that the Terralian Black Army survived.